Amy In Peach Creek
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Edd has been writing to Amy, and is excited to meet her.
1. A Long Distance Friendship

**This is my first real attempt at a crossover fanfic. This is a story crossing Sailor Moon, with Ed Edd n Eddy. The story chronologically takes place after season 5 and before the movie of Ed Edd n Eddy. And takes place during season 4 of Sailor Moon.**

The Eds were writing to pen pals again, as part of a school assignment. Edd was writing to a girl in Japan named Amy, and he had allot in common with her. Amy was coming to visit for spring break, and Edd was very excited. Our story, starts off with the Ed's by their lockers.

"Oh I just can't wait to meet my new pen pal Amy. She seems so kind, so good natured and full of life!" Edd said as he was looking for some books in his locker. Eddy put his hand over his mouth, while looking at him and said.

"Man get a life Double Dee. Pen pals are just pointless, and they get less interesting as you get to know them in real life."

"Aw but I like pen pals Eddy. I was lucky enough to get the same pin pal as last time. Haha." Ed said while jumping.

"Should have ate breakfast lumpy." Eddy said. "So Double Dee. When is this girl coming?"

"She's gonna try to come by spring break. I hope she can make it!" Said Edd, he then closed his locker, and the Ed's headed for class, Ed was singing along the way about gravy.

Scene then cuts to later in the lunch room, where the Ed's are eating lunch, And the kankers were sitting close by stalking them. Eddy could tell from how excited Edd was he really liked this new girl.

"So Double Dee, you know what they say about springtime. Love is in the air, and it sounds like you got love for this Japanese chick." Eddy said with a grin, while laughing a bit. Edd blushed and said shaking his head.

"It's not like that Eddy. We just have allot in common."

"So do you know what this dame looks like?" Eddy asked.

Edd pulled a picture out of his pocket, and said. "Why yes I do."

The kankers were listening in, and Marie saw the picture of Amy, and said to Lee and May, very angry. "Double Dee liks that girl, but not me when I also have blue hair!"

"Tough crud." Said Lee. Meanwhile over in Japan the sailor scouts were at Raye's house, inside her bedroom sitting by her small table, they were talking about sailor scout business, as well as other stuff.

"So Amy, you told us you got this new pen pal? Tell us about him?" Raye said. Amy was very excited to meet Edd as well, and she had grown close to him even though they haven't met.

"His name is Eddward, he seems so sweet." Serena then being a cupid of love as she was could not ignore this. She jumped to the other side of the table, hovered over Amy, put her hands on her shoulders and said with a smile.

"Amy, sounds like you got something going with this boy huh?" Amy blushed with a sweatdrop coming down, and said with a smile.

"No Serena, it's not like that at all, besides from how he looks I think he's still just a kid. Around 12 or 13." Amy said. She then showed the girls his picture. Serena then cracked a small smile, while being a bit surprised. "Well he's still cute though." Serena said. Raye then pulled Serena away from Amy, and said. "You're so nosy Serena! It's none of you're business."

Serena then shaked her fist at Raye and as her face turned red she said. "Oh you're such a witch Raye!"

"And you're braindead!" Raye yelled. They then stick their tongues out at each other. Amy giggled and said. "Guys stop fighting. Anyway I'm going to visit him when spring break starts this weekend. I'm sure it will be wonderfull."

"Maybe he might have a puppy dog crush on you Amy, did you think about that. I think in a way you two would make a cute couple." Mina said.

"Oh young love. So romantic I can't hold back the tears." Serena said while putting her hands on her cheek in a romantic way. The other girls, and Luna all look at her with sweat drops. Amy then looked at the picture of Edd again and though. "Oh I can't wait to meet him, and if he does have a small crush It won't be a big deal. I actually would be very flattered if he did."

**To be continued. In the next chapter, we will see Amy meet Edd/Double Dee, and how it goes.**


	2. Amy Goes To Peach Creek And Meets Edd

Amy then got up and said. "I will see you guys later, I got to get ready. I will be leaving in about 2 or 3 days."

"Wow I'll miss you Amy. It will be hard with the Sailor scouts being without you. I'm gonna really miss you." Serena said.

"It will only be a week Serena. Then I'll be back, I will miss you guys to." Said Amy. Amy then got up, and left Raye's house. And the other girls began to talk more about her. "So do you think Amy, is really going for a younger guy?" Serena said, while giggling with a devilish smile. "Serena you are so immature. She's just friends with the kid, I mean they haven't even met yet, so keep your big mouth shut." Raye said crossing her arms.

"Okay. You don't got to nag at me. You're so mean!" Serena said in an angry tone of voice. "Wow getting some backbone I see huh meatballbrain? Oh I'm so scared. Hahaha." Raye said.

"Ow I hate you so much! Raye I'm so tired of you always picking on me." Serena said. "I'm not picking on you dummy I'm just trying to get you to control what comes out of your big mouth. So don't you get a mouth on me!" Raye said.

"You tramp!" Serena said while pushing her away. "What did you just call me?!" Raye said shocked. "You heard me you crapy tramp witch!" Said Serena.

"You can't call me that in a K rated fanfic you dumpling head tramp. Screw you!" Raye screamed.

Serena then jumped Raye, and said. "You're so mean to me! I'm gonna rip your hair out I swear I will you witch!"

"Guys stop this!" Mina said. "We can't have this violence, and potty mouthing. If you guys don't stop the author is gonna have to change the rating."

Serena and Raye then stopped fighting. "You're right Mina." Raye said.

Just as their fight ends, Rini enters Raye's house. "Hey guys, what's up?" Rini said with a smile. "Rini why do you always gotta come in out of nowhere like that? Us adults are very busy. Now you go home." Serena said.

"Hey, don't yell at me you big mouth, I'm not doing anything wrong, I hate you! You mean meatball head!" Rini screamed as she stomped her foot.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady, I'm your future mother. And I will not put up with this attitude." Serena said crossing her arms. "Also I'm your future mother, and I take care of you. So show me respect."

"How's this for respect! Meatball head!"Rini says, as she then pulls on Serena's hair. "Ow you little brat! I am gonna spank you so hard!" Serena yelled.

"Oh can't we ever get a moment of quiet." Said Luna.

Later that day, at Amy's apartment. We see her packing for her big trip. "Oh I can't wait to meet Edd! I'm so excited. I wonder what Serena and Mina said was true, I mean what if he does end up getting a crush on me. I'm not sure if he would or not, but he seems like such a nice boy, and I would not want to break his dear heart, and when it comes to love, age doesn't always matter." Amy said, as she closed her suitcase, then sat on her bed.

Amy's mom then walked into Amy's room."Are you excited to meet your new friend dear?" Her mom said. "Oh yes mom, he seems so nice! I can't wait to see him." Amy said.

"Oh I hope you have a good time sweetheart." Her mom said as she kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you mom! I will miss you." Amy said. They then hug.

The time comes for Amy to leave. The other girls come to wish her a good trip at the airport. Serena is the first to speak. "Good luck Amy, hope things go good with you and Edd." Serena said while winking. "You're such a good friend Serena." Amy said in a very sweet tone of voice. Mina walked to Amy next. "Hope things go well Amy. Give that cute boy a kiss on the cheek for me. I wish I could meet him." Mina said. Amy giggled and said. "I'll be sure to Mina, I won't let you down."

Then after she said goodbye to Raye, and Lita she then got on the plain. "I'm so happy for Amy." Raye said. "Me to. She's up for a big adventure." Said Lita. Then Amy as she was on the plane, she looked out the window, and it was a great view. She thought to herself. "Oh I have such great friends. They came just to wish me luck. I don't know what I'd do without them. I can't believe pretty soon I'm finally gonna meet Edd, and I can't wait to. I'm so excited."

Then back in peach creek, at Edd's house. Edd was so excited, and at the same time feeling nervous if Amy would show or not. He was in his bedroom trying to make things look nice as possible. "Oh dear I can't believe the time is almost here. It's so marvellous! I'm really gonna meet Amy!" Edd then heard a knock at the door. "Oh dear. Can that be her?" He said while sweating. "Okay I can do this. I'm not gonna be shy." Edd said. He the went downstairs to answer the door. He then saw it was just his pals Ed, and Eddy. "Oh haha, it's just you guys." He said.

"Hey Double Dee, so I see, your new little GF hasn't come yet." Eddy said as he walked into the house. "She will come Eddy. I'm sure of it." Edd said. "Amy is a very kind girl, and I'm sure she would try to get here any way she can. I know it." They then go into Edd's room, and Ed and Eddy noticed his room is not only super clean but it has allot of signs saying. "Welcome Amy!"

They also go looking more throughout his room, and they find drawings, and. love poems. "This is trespassing gentlemen." Edd said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Chill out sockhead." Eddy said. "You're obsessed with this chick!" Eddy and Ed then start laughing very hard, as Edd's face was turning red in anger and embarrassment. "Are we just about done?" He said pointing his finger. "Don't have a bird Double Dee." Eddy said. He and Eddy then put the drawings, and love poems back under Edd's bed.

Meanwhile we see Amy arriving in Peach Creek, she loves it so far. Right when she sees the sign she says. "Oh what a nice suburban neighborhood! Okay. From what I got in the dorections Edd sent me, I'm sure he should be in this cul de sac." She then walks throughout Peach Creek, looking for Edd's house. She then see' Johnny playing in the cul de sac. "Hey plank. Look theirs a new girl in the neighborhood! Let's go welcome her." Johnny said.

Johnny then runs up to her. Amy look's at him with a smile, and says in kindness. "Oh hello there!" Johnny then takes a good look at her, and blushes a little, and says. "Me and Plank welcome you to the cul de sac my little cutie." Amy then giggled and said. "Oh thank you. You're very sweet."

"What's that Plank? Yeah I know what you mean. Okay, I'll ask her." Johnny says while holding Plank next to his ear. "Is something wrong?" Amy aked. "Plank says your eyes look a little big, and you look different then kids around here. Where are you from? Johnny asked. Amy chuckled a little and answered. "Oh, why I'm from Japan. I can here to meet my pin pal Edd. But I can't seem to find where he is. I'm still looking for him."

"Wait a minute. If you're from Japan, then how can you speak English?" Johnny asked. Amy scratched her head and said. "Oh my, well that's hard to explained. I'm not sure to be honest. I'm sorry." Johnny smiled and said. "Aww that's alright. Oh and what Ed are you looking for. Cause there are three Ed's here.?"

"I'm looking for an Edd with two d's" Amy said. "I know where he lives, and so does plank. We can help you." Johnny said, as he then held Amy's hand and took her to find Edd. "Oh my, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for helping me." Amy said with a big smile. "Don't mention it." Said Johnny. They then walk to Edd's house. "Here it is, take care." Johnny said, as he walked off with Plank.

"I can't believe it! I'm finally gonna meet him, I'm so so happy." Amy said. She knocked at Edd's door. Edd heard, and gasped in excitement. "That's got to be her! Oh my I can't believe, I'm finally gonna meet the girl who I think about so much." Edd then wiped his shirt with his hands, and said."How do I look Eddy?"

"You're gonna wow her big time sockhead. Now go get her tiger." Edd then went downstairs, and he took a deep breath, and answered the door. "Edd, is that you?" Amy said with her eyes opend wide. Edd smiled, and with a gulp then said as he was slouching a little. "Amy! I'm so happy to finally meet you. How do you do? Oh and you can call me Double Dee. That's what everyone calls me."

"Okay Double Dee. May I come in?" Amy asked with a smile. Edd held her hand and said." Oh of course. Come in I'll show you around." Amy then looked down at her feet, and said. "Oh wait a minute. I've got to take my shoes off, I don't want to be rude." Edd was really feeling love for Amy now, seeing as she had such good manners. "You are very polite Amy." Edd said. Amy giggled and said. "Aww are you sweet or what?" Edd blushed and chuckled a bit.

**Allot more is to come of this story. Please let me know what you think. To be continued. We will see how Edd, really grows his crush on Amy, and how Amy adjust to living in the cul de sac, and if she is able to help the Eds with scamming.**


	3. Amy Gets To Know The Ed's

Edd then held Amy's hand, and took her upstairs to see his bedroom. Amy looked at his room, and she just loved it.

"Oh! Your room, is spotless Double Dee. It's so organized. I love it." Amy said as she was looking around his room. "Please make yourself at home dear Amy, you can sleep in my bed, and will sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag." Edd said. "Oh Double Dee, are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Amy said while putting her hand on his shoulders.

"It's my pleasure, dear Amy. I will do anything I can to make your stay here, as wonderful as ever. As you being here, will be the best week of my life." Edd said. Amy then hugged him and said with a smile and a sweet tone of voice. "Oh Double Dee, you are so sweet and adorable." Edd was very happy, and surprised at what she said, as no girl had ever been so kind to him. He knew he had a crush on her. But what if she felt the same way? "Thats very flattering Amy, your kind words, have really touched me. Might I say you are kind with a heart of gold, and very beautiful." Edd said.

Amy then, started to think, what if Edd, really does have a big crush on her, she didn't think to much about it, as Edd was so sweet, she wouldn't mind it. But she didn't want to break his heart if he might be to young for her, as she cared about him so much, in a way it felt like love at first sight.

Then Edd heard from the corner of his bedroom. It was Ed and Eddy. Eddy said. "So Double Dee, you gonna introduce us to your new girlfriend?"

"Eddy! Please! Don't say that!" Edd said shaking his head, as he rushed to cover his mouth. "Double Dee loves Amy! Double Dee loves Amy!" Ed sang. "Ed! You keep quiet!" Edd shouted. "Amy I'm very sorry about this."

Amy giggled and said. "It's okay Double Dee, don't worry about it silly. Why don't you introduce me to your little friends?"

Edd then gathered Ed, and Eddy and said. "Okay Amy. These are my two best friends, Ed, and Eddy. Though sometimes a fail to call Eddy a friend." Amy smiled and shook their hands and said. "It's very nice to meet you boys. I'm glad to meet some of Double Dee's good friends."

Eddy smiled at Amy, as now meeting her in person, he found her to be really attractive. He pointed her finger at her while winking, and said. "Hey good lookin' what's cookin' "

Amy giggled, and said "oh my, a sweet talker."

Eddy then grabbed her hand, and said. "Hey my fine little babe, my brother has an awesome room. You wanna go over to my place, and check it out?" Amy smiled and said. "Oh my, I would love to."

Eddy then holds her hand, and says. "Okay let's go, no time to lose. Come on lumpy, come on sockheed. To my brothers room!" They then leave Edd's place, as Ed, runs saying. "Eddy's brother is so cool!" And Edd, is following them with his arms crossed.

They then arrive at Eddy's house, and they were about to enter Eddy's brother's room. Amy looked how how good his brother's door was locked, and she asked. "Eddy, how do we get in? It looks locked real good."

Eddy then pulled out a sledgehammer, and said. "No worries, I got secret keys." Eddy managed to get the door open, without breaking it. "Remind me to ask you how you did that Eddy." Edd said. They then walk into the room. "Watch your step, guys. Boobie traps everywhere." Eddy said. A safe then falls on Edd's head. "Outch" Edd shouted. "Gotta be more careful Double Dee." Said Eddy. Amy rushed to help him. "Oh my! Hang on Double Dee, I'll get that nasty safe off of you." Said Amy. "Oh thank you Amy." Edd said, as his hat came off. "Oh no! My hat!" Edd said. Amy then noticed a bad bump on his head from the safe. "Oh you poor dear. I'll make it better, just hold on."

Amy then pulled out a first aide kit, she carried with her, and she helped Edd with his bad injury She was so sweet, she didn't care about his little secret under his hat. She then put his hat back on, and asked. "Are you feeling a little better now? That was a nasty hit, I was worried about you hon."

"Wow, that was really something Amy, you really know how to nurse people back to health." Eddy said. "Amy then said as she put her small first aide kit, in her handbag, and helped Edd up. "Oh thank you Eddy. Actually my dream is to become a doctor, and take good care of kids like Double Dee."

"I'm sure you will make a magnificent doctor Amy! I think you're so kind and caring." Edd said.

"Oh Double Dee, you say the sweetest thing's. And I have to let you guys in on a secret, I think it's okay, to tell you guys since I'm out of Japan now. I'm not just interested in being a doctor, and my school work, I am also a super heroine. Named Sailor Mercury, and my friends are other sailor warriors."

"Wow! How bout that. I didn't think I would end up talking to a real heroine, I'm stoked." Eddy said. "So anyway, I haven't finished showing you guy's my bro's room, and don't worry. I checked for anymore boobie traps." Eddy then opens the trunk of his brother's car, and said. "This is where my brother keeps his pet snake." The big snake then runs out on a rampage, and starts choking Ed, as Ed is riding on Eddy's brother's stuffed camel. "Help me guys! It is choking me!" Ed screamed. "Hold on there lumpy, i'll get that little sun of a gun." Eddy said. "Oh my goodness I've got to do something." Amy said very concerned. She then lifted her hand up, and said "Mercury star power!" She then transforms into Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mercury, and I won't let you hurt my ny new friends. I will punish you in the name of Mercury, you snake!" Amy said, as she was now Sailor Mercury. The snake then runs off Ed, and begins to choke Amy. "I got to fight this!" Amy said. She the with all her strength managed to get a hold of the snake, and she put it back into the trunk, and closed it. "Way to go Amy!" Ed said. "Eddy can we go some place else. Your brother's room, is very dangerous." Said Amy. "Yeah that jerk does have some issues, not to mention he puts bricks everywhere. Let's go hangout in my room instead." Eddy said.

Scene then cuts to Eddy's room. Amy looked around his room, and was amazed. "Wow! A disco ball, I like it Eddy." Amy said. "That's nothing, check out this record player baby!" Said Eddy. Eddy then went through his records, and put on the song from "Pop goes The Ed" he played when the Eds were changing. He then took Amy's had an asked. "You ever dance my little lady?"

"Oh well I did at this princess gig back in Japan, but I don't very often." Amy said. Eddy then looked her close in the eyes, and said. "How would you like to dance with me?" Amy with a smile said. "I guess I can give it a shot. It's not often a boy, ask me to dance. I'm so flattered." Eddy then began to dance with her like no tomorrow. "Oh my goodness, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Amy said. "I do baby, I do." Said Eddy. Edd was sitting on Eddy's bed watching all of it feeling left out. Amy then looked at Edd and noticed he wasn't feeling well.

She then sat next to him, and asked. "Double Dee, are you sick? What's wrong." Edd said while trying to crack a smile. "Oh I'm fine Amy, I just wish I could dance with you to." Amy thought it was so sweet that Edd wanted to dance with her. She then held his hands, and said. "You know Double Dee, back at home I'm so busy with my studies, I had never had time for a boyfriend. Or to talk to allot of guys. The fact that you like me so much, is very flattering. Now what do you say, let's have a little dance?" She kissed him on the cheek, Edd then was a new man, he got up with her, and jammed like he never has before. "Oh Double Dee! You're amazing!" Amy said.

Later that night back at Edd's house, around night time, Edd, and Amy were getting ready for bed, and they were talking a little bit, about different things. "I'm really loving it here so far Double Dee." Amy said, as she was getting under the covers. "I'm very glad, to here you like it here Amy, I'm so glad to have found a girl like you, who I have so much in common with." Edd said.

"You know, I go through some really hard things in life. Some people, see me as just this bookworm that can't do anything but study." Said Amy. Edd could not relate to feeling that way anymore, as she got missed judged for being to smart at times to. "I understand what you mean. I sometimes get misjudged to. I really don't want to upset any kids with my friend's scams, but people expect me to be in control of them, cause I'm the smartest." Edd said.

**To be continued. There is still allot more to come. Now that Amy is getting to know the Ed's the story's got allot of adventures to come**


	4. Spring Cleaning And A Big Crush

Amy and Edd, continued to talk about different things, then Edd's mother comes into the room and said as she opened the door. "Eddward, it's getting late. You and your little friend get to sleep now. Remember you got some spring cleaning to do tomorrow."

"Yes mother. I know, sorry for staying up a bit late." Edd said. Amy really wanted to help Edd with his work, she then told his mom. "I would be more then happy to help him miss."

"Oh would you? You're such a sweet little girl. Only a charming kind young man like my son, could meet such a wonderful girl like you." Edd's mother said with a smile. She then gave Edd a kiss goodnight, and left the room. The next morning Edd woke up, with a smile. He put his sleeping bag away, and said. "Good morning Amy. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yes, it was quite a peaceful night." Amy said. She then stretched her arm's and made Edd's bed. "How are you this morning Double Dee?" She said smiling at him sweetly as she finished making his bed. "I'm very well thank you." Edd said. "Oh do you need to use the shower? You can go first." Amy grabbed a towel and said. "Thank you Double Dee, a shower does sound refreshing right now." She then walked into the bathroom. Edd took a shower after her.

Edd and Amy then walked downstairs. Edd's parents were gone, and they had left him sticky notes. Edd then asked Amy as they come downstairs. "Before we get to work on some spring cleaning, would you like to have some breakfast first?" Amy's stomach growled, she chuckled and said. "Oh I guess I am a little hungry."

Edd then got out a grapefruit from the fridge, to share with Amy. "Would you like a grapefruit Amy?" He asked. "Yes it does look very good." Said Amy. Edd handed her a spoon and says. "Now be carefull. Eating these things can get a bit messy." Amy then attempted to take a bite of the grapefruit, and it squirts in her eyes. "Oops you weren't kidding." Amy said while giggling. Edd gave her some goggles, and said. "Here you go. This should make things more easy. Also I'll get you a raincoat so you don't stain your nice outfit." Amy smiled and said. "Double Dee. You are to kind, I don't deserve you."

After they finished eating, Amy looked at the sticky notes and said. "I guess we should get to work, with us doing the chores together it shouldn't take long at all."

"Very well then, I will see what's first." Edd says as he picks a sticky note of the cabinet and reads it. "It says Eddward first chore we want you to do today is mop the floor. Well that sounds like a simple task." Edd said then putting the sticky note down.

"Okay, I will get a bucket of water, and we can get started." Amy says in a happy tone of voice. "Excellent and I will get the mop." Edd said. He then gets the mop sitting by the door, and Amy Gets a bucket from outside, and says. "This shall do." She then goes to the sink and fills it with water. "Okay Double Dee. We're ready!" She says. Edd then begins to mop the floor, and comes across a tough spot he can't get up, he was mopping real hard and his arms were getting sore. Amy was holding the bucket for him, incase it wouldn't spill.

Amy noticed Edd was getting sore. She grabbed his arm and said. "You poor thing, you're working yourself to hard. I'll take the mopping from here." Edd then let's Amy have the mop, and says. "That is so generous dear Amy. I can't thank you enough."

"It's no problem at all. Anything to help such a wonderful friend." Amy said as she began to mop. She then started to mop the spot. "Goodness this is very hard." She said. She then mopped as hard as she could and mopped the spot. "It's done!" She said. Edd then got up and said. "Very well. Great job Amy, now we just a few more left to do. Oh and remember to watch your step." Edd then trips over a bucket and has a slip." Oh dear!" He says as he falls.

"Oh no Double Dee!" Amy said as she gasped. She got on the floor and lifted him up, and asked. "Doubles Dee! Speak to me, are you okay? That was a nasty spill." Edd got up, and said. "Yes I'm fine, no worries." Amy then held his hand and said with a smile. "Oh good. You had me worried."

"Yes well thank you for being so caring my dear friend Amy." Edd said. He then picked up the next sticky note as he walked by the fridge. "Okay, let's see what's next." He said while picking up the sticky note. "Ah, dust the living room. That's a chore I quite enjoy, and I'm glad my mother has overcome her allergies to feather dusters."

"Great this is going good so far." Amy said as she went to go get the feather duster. "Hey Double Dee, with us working together we can do more then one chore at once!" Amy said holding the feather duster.

"Very nice idea, I never would have thought of that!" Edd said, then picking up the next sticky note. "Ah this one says to sweep the floor. Very well, we shall continue." Edd then goes to get the broom by the door, he then starts sweeping the living room floor, as Amy is dusting the furniture. "You know Amy, spring really is a wonderful time of the year." Edd said as he was sweeping.

Amy replied as she was dusting the couch. "Oh yes, it really is that amazing time of the year. The weather is delightful, all the beautiful flowers, and love is I the air." Edd then sighed dreamly while holding on to the broom, and loooked at Amy while smiling, and said. "Yes love is in the air."

They then finish sweeping, and dusting. Edd then puts the broom away by the back door, and says. "I can't thank you enough for all your help Amy."

"Hey don't mention it." Amy said as she put the feather duster away. "So what's left to do Double Dee?" Edd then picked up a sticky note from the oven and reads it. "Alrighty what to do next is take the trash out." He says as he then goes to get some garbage bags. "Hold on Double Dee. You can get that big one, and ill get the other two bags." Amy said walking over to Edd reaching out for the bags.

"Okay Amy, here you go." Edd says as he hands her the bags. They then leave the house and head for the dump. "Oh my, smelly, smelly, smelly." Edd said as they left the house. "Yes, I wish I could hold my nose, but I got my hands full though." Amy said with a chuckle. They then get to the dump and throw the bags away, then head back for Edd's house. "Is there anything else we need to do?" Amy asked as they went through Edd's door.

"Not sure. I will check the next sticky note." Edd said as they walked into the kitchen. He loooks through the sticky notes, and says. "Well how about that. I guess that's all for today."Oh how wonderful." Amy said with a smile. "I'm so glad I was able to help you with your work."

They then hear a car pull up. "Oh that must be my parents. I can't wait in till they see how well we did!" Edd said in a happy tone of voice. Edd's mom then opens the front door, and sees how nice the house looks. "Oh Eddward! You and your friend did a wonderful job!" She says as she gives her son a hug, and kiss. "And thank you for helping him Amy dear."

"It was no problem mam." Amy said with a smile. Edd's mom then go out the groceries and said. "You kids have earned a snack after all your hard work." Amy and Edd then jumped for joy, and walked to the grocerie bags on the table. Amy ate an Apple, and Edd made a sandwich. "I love healthy snacks, don't you Double Dee?" She asked. "Indeed they do make me feel quite good." Edd said while eating.

Then after they finished eating, they then walked back up to Edd's room, and Edd was showing her around and some things in his room. "I don't think I've showed you this yet Amy. This is my antfarm, I have collected a good amount of ants in here." Edd said, as he and Amy were looking at the antfarm

"Oh that is very interesting Double Dee. Ants are an interesting insect cause there is so many of them in the world." Amy said. "Yes I love to observe them in their habitat, it's quite intriguing." Edd said then putting his ant farm away.

"Now I got something else to show you my friend!" Edd said as he then got out his butterfly collection. "Oh Double Dee they're beautiful!" Amy said with a smile in a sweet tone of voice. "I'm so glad you like them, I love collecting insects and observing them." Edd said. "You're very smart Double Dee. I noticed you like reading to?" Amy asked.

Edd then put his butterfly collection on his desk, and walked over to his book shelves, and said. "Oh why most certainly Amy. If it's one thing I adore it's literature. I got a bunch of books in alphabetical order here."

"Wonderful! Do you have any romance novels? I love those." Amy asked. "Why of course. I have some of them as well." Edd said. Edd then thought of something he could show to Amy that would really impress her. He then asked her. "Amy would you like to come in my basement I got some things I think you might like to see"Oh of course!" Amy said with a smile. Edd then held her hand, and they walked downstairs to his basement. As they went into the basement, Amy's eyes lit up, as she was so amazed."Oh Double Dee, this is truly amazing."

"Why thank you Amy." Edd said as he then was showing Amy around the basement, first he showed her his insects, such as his pet spider, he then took her to the stash, where he kept his old inventions, from the past. "These here are old inventions I did to help Ed and Eddy out Amy." Edd said. Amy loved science, and was very amazed by this. "Wow Double Dee, you're a very good inventor." She said. "Yes, this is where I put most of my old inventions." Edd said. Edd then showed her an invention that was very notable he worked on. The soda that will never lose it's fizz.

"Here you can try some of this. The mixture was a bit dangerous at first, but it's safe now. It's a soda that doesn't lose it's fizz." Edd said as he handed Amy the soda. Amy then took a drink of it and said. "It is very tasty. But are you sure it's safe?"

"I would never let you drink it if it wasn't dear Amy." Edd said. "You're a true genius Double Dee." Amy said.

Then as they walked back inside from the basement, Edd couldn't stop thinking of his crush on Amy, he thought this would be a good time to tell her how strongly he felt for her. They sat down on the couch in the living room, and Amy was relaxing with her legs crossed, thinking of what a sweet boy Edd is.

And Edd was looking at Amy In a loving way, and couldn't stop thinking about his crush on her, and he couldn't think of much else to talk to her about, as it was a quiet moment. He then thought to himself. "Come on Eddward, you got to do this. What have you got lose? She has so much in common with you, she likes talking to you, and you have had more then enough time to tell her." Edd then took a deep breath, and held Amy's hand, beooked her in the eye, and said. "Amy there is something I have really been needing to tell you."

**To be continued. We will see if Double Dee will be able to admit his crush, or if he's not ready yet.**


	5. Edd Admits His Feelings

Amy smiled and said. "What is it Double Dee? You know you can tell me anything." Edd took a deep breath, and said. "Well you know how when friends get to know each other real well, they can grow to become more then friends?"

"Oh yes, that can happen, for sure if they get to know each other, they could get feelings for each other." Amy said. Edd still wasn't sure if he could say it. He didn't know how to say the words right, but he knew this time was perfect. "Amy I um like you, I mean I like you more then normal. I can't figure out how to say it." Edd said nervously, as he was sweating a little.

Any had a feeling, she knew what Edd was trying to say. She put her hand on his shoulder, and said with a smile. "Double Dee, you don't have to be nervous about this. What you mean is really like me as in you have a crush on me?"

"Yes I do Amy." Edd said while gulping. Amy then hugged him, and said with a smile. "Oh Double Dee you sweet dear, I can't tell you how happy you make me feel." Edd blushed and giggled from the hug, and said. "You don't know how hard that was for me to say Amy." Edd said with a sigh of relief.

"Double Dee, I'm your friend. You don't have to be shy or nervous around me at all, and I really like you as well, but the only problem is you're just a little bit to young for me." Amy said. "Oh, yes you're right. I should have known that." Edd said sadly.

Amy patted him on the back and said in a sweet tone of voice. "Aw, please don't be sad about it dear. I'm only going to be here for one week, and I'm single at the moment, so I don't see why we can't kinda be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Edd was happy to here this, as the girl he really was having feelings for, and has been on his mind lately was now close to being his girlfriend, even though it was temporarily. He smiled at Amy and said. "Oh Amy, you have made me so happy, I don't know how to thank you."

Amy then gave a chuckle with her hand on her cheek, and said to Edd sweetly with a smile. "No need to thank me silly. A long as you're happy, that's good enough for me."

"Oh Amy, dear kindhearted Amy, I think it's a blessing I met you." Edd said as he hugged her. Amy said while hugging him back. "Oh bless your dear heart. I'm so glad I met you as well."

Just then they heard the back door open. As Eddy walked in. "Hey Double Dee." He said as he walked in. Edd and Amy got up, and walked into the kitchen. "Oh hello Eddy!" Edd said with a smile.

"Hey Double Dee." Eddy said. He then walked over to Amy, kissed her hand, and said. "Hello baby. You missed me didn't you?"

"Oh hi Eddy!" Amy said while giggling a little. Edd was not to jealous as he already got allot of time with Amy, and now it was fair to let Eddy have some time with her. "So Eddy, where is Ed?" Edd asked. Eddy scratched his head, and said. "I thought the big lug was right behind me."

Ed then busted the screen door open again, and said as he ran through the door. "My friends, my pals! Ed is here." Edd put his hand over his face, and said in stress. "Ed that's the third time you broke the screen door!"

"I did? What door?" Ed said while s scratching his head. "The door that you broke when Eddy losed his voice." Edd said. Edd then rushed over to the door trying to fix it. Amy was pretty good when it came to this stuff.

"Wait Double Dee, I think theirs a way I can fix the door." Amy said. As Edd was about to respond to her, they then heard a buzzing sound. "Oh dear! What's that?" Edd said nervously"Sounds like a bee." Eddy said.

Edd then started to panic. "Oh goodness, what am I going to do? This insect is going to sting us, and invade my home." Edd was a bit scared of bees, mainly after the incident in "Pop Goes The Ed" in witch th Eds, were trying to do a scam, that ended up, in a terrible painful venture.

"We'll get that little son of a gun out." Eddy said. Ed then pulled a chair, from Edd's table. "I'll get it!" He said. He then broke the chair, as he was trying to hit the bee. "You got em lumpy." Eddy said while laughing.

Edd shakes his head in irritation, and said. "Ed please use something smaller." Ed nodded. "Okay haha." Ed then picked up a spatula that was by Edd's oven, and said as he was trying to hit the bee. "I am your master insect scum. You don't have a chance!"

Amy then spotted a newspaper, on the kitchen table. She picked it up, rolled it, and said. "Don't worry Double Dee! I'll get that darn little pest!"

"Don't worry Amy, I can handle it!" Edd said as he went through the kitchen, and grabbed a fly swatter, and began to try to swat the bee.

Eddy picked up a rolling pin, and began to chase the bee. "I got it! I got it!" He said. The bee then stung him in the arm. "Ow! Mother of. Jeez that hurts!" Ed then continued to chase the bee, and he finally got him. "Aha! I got the little rascal." He said. Edd and Eddy were shocked, as Ed have saved the day, despite starting the the problem.

"Ed I'm impressed." Edd said in a happy tone, as he went to pat his friend on the head. "Yes Ed, you did very good work." Amy said in a happy tone of voice as she put the newspaper down.

Eddy then dropped the polling pin, and he screamed in pain. "Holy crud! That sting really hurt. I'm starting to hate bees as much as birds, and that's saying s something." Amy then walked to him concerned, and said to him sweetly. "Oh hang on Eddy, I can make that sting better."

Amy then pulled her first aid kit, out of her handbag, and got out some stuff, to help Eddy's pain. Eddy then cracked a smile as Amy was helping him, and said. "Oh baby, you can be my doctor any day." Amy chuckled, as she put her first aid kit away, and said. "There you go dear, I hope I helped that nasty sting."

Oh Amy, you're such a good doctor." Edd said with a smile. Amy giggled sweetly, and said. "Aww Double Dee."

Eddy then feeling a little better from his sting then said."Alright you to love birds, you two have already had plenty of time, for that mushy stuff. Now what do you say, we get out of here, and do something. We need to think of a new scam, spring break, isn't gonna last forever."

Ed then jumped for joy, and said. "Guys! Let's go over to my house to think of a scam. And we can show Amy my house, she hasn't seen it yet." Edd and Eddy, both were looked at Ed in shock, as they never seen in smart like this, and giving them ideas.

"Ed is that you?" Eddy asked. Ed rushed over to hug Eddy, as he said. "Hug me!" Eddy sighed and said. "Well that didn't last long." Ed hugged Eddy, as Eddy was feeling suffocated from the hug. "Come on big guy, you can let go now." Eddy said.

Ed then ran to Edd and Amy and shouted "Hug guys!" Amy giggled while hugging him, and said. "Oh how sweet!" Ed then hugged Edd, as Edd hugged the lump back, not trying to hurt his feelings, and ignoring his smell. Edd patted him on the back, and said. "Ah,friendship is a wonderful thing Ed."

"Well what the check are we waiting for? Let's get to Ed's place, and think of what to do." Eddy said he then walked through the screen door, and said. "Let's go guys." Edd said as he was walking behind him, as hooked at the broken screen door. "Oh dear. But what about the screen door Eddy?"

Eddy walked back to him, and said. "We'll deal with it later sockhead." He then pulled Edd by his shirt, and they then headed to Ed's place. Ed and Amy followed. Then they went to Ed's place, as they got there, Eddy said to Amy. "Now this is Ed's place. One thing that's pretty cool about his house, is that he's got a pretty cool intrence."

"Oh what do you meadn Eddy?" Amy asked. Eddy then took her to Ed's window door, and said. "Now how's this for a cool entering?" Eddy said. Amy looked at the window door, and said. "Now there's something you don't see everyday in Japan."

"Let's go everyone!" Eddy said, he he then jumped into the window door. Ed jumped in after laughing. Edd and Amy walked through slowly, Edd held her hand, as she went in after him.

"Well here we are Ed's room." Edd said to Amy has they came through the door. Amy looked around Ed's room. "Oh my, it really is something." She said being polite, with an awkward look. Edd then said to her. "Be carefull now Amy, it's a bit messy in here."

"Oh Double Dee, I'm sure it's not bad." Amy said. "My house is a cat's tuxedo guys!" Ed said, as he then jumped on his chair, and a turkey he kept in his chair flew out, and hit Eddy on the head. "Ow! Ed, why do you have that thing anyway." Eddy said, as Edd and Amy chuckled a little.

**That's all for this chapter. Don't worry. More is to come soon!**


End file.
